<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andante, Andante by lil_Tasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190765">Andante, Andante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha'>lil_Tasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Juliet Higgins is a power bottom, Miggy - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut, Thomas Magnum is a service top, attentive Thomas Magnum, its mostly just smut though, theyre so Soft, this wasnt supposed to have much of a plot but one kinda snuck in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnum finally discovers that tattoo Higgins teased in 2.01.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Andante, Andante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Perdita has a tattoo, so that's the one I'm using as inspiration for this. The MPI wardrobe department seems to do a great job at keeping her tattoo covered in the show even when she's worn a bikini which is why we as the viewers have never seen it.</p><p>There ended up being more of a plot than I had originally planned, but it's like 99% smut. There's only like 2 other smut fics for Miggy on AO3, so this was a necessity. Also, think post S2 (and probably far beyond) for their relationship in this.</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I’ve seen you in a sports bra and a swimsuit. I did not see a tattoo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Higgins had almost laughed at how confident Magnum sounded in his assumption. “And where it is, you never will,” she replied simply, the slightest grin pulling at the corner of her lips as she walked away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever gonna tell me where that tattoo of yours is?” the PI murmured against her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins let out a breathless chuckle, toes curling. “You’re the amazing private investigator,” she answered, head tilting to the side to allow his lips better access. “Figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum nipped at her collarbone and he felt more than heard her groan. “Challenge accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>The two stumbled into Higgins’ bedroom, her hands finding the hem of his shirt, and tugging it over his head as they made it through the doorway. He managed to get his shorts off despite the distraction that were Higgins’ lips on his face, tracing his jawline.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very distracting,” he told her, his own hands moving to her blouse, and fingers undoing the buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Pity.” Her blouse opened and descended to the floor. “Would it help if I apologized?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum untied the knot holding her skirt in place. “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Her skirt hit the floor and she took a step back toward the bed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He regarded her for a moment, eyes trekking the expanse of her toned body, then closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers. She quickly dominated the kiss, though Magnum had her on her back on the bed before her brain could catch up. He ran his hands down her sides until they reached her hips and she shuddered as he gave an experimental tug of her panties. She rolled her hips up and he broke the kiss which earned him a look that could kill.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, the PI descended her body, peppering kisses across her chest and abdomen along the way, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Magnum </em>,” she stressed, one of her hands reaching for the back of his head to ensure he remained on the path she desired.</p><p> </p><p>“Impatient <em> and </em> bossy,” he hummed against her skin, fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties, and taking their sweet time pulling them down her muscular legs.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins swore under her breath in a language Magnum believed to be Greek—or maybe it was Armenian. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, nor did he have much time to think about it because the majordomo gripping his hair derailed his train of thought. Without much resistance, he allowed her to guide him exactly where she wanted in between her spread legs.</p><p> </p><p>The first lap of his tongue practically had her flying from the mattress, her hips nearly catching him in the nose as they bucked. Magnum took it as a win, though as a precaution, his hand moved to her pelvis to secure her in place. He licked a broad stripe up to her clit this time and felt her fingers tighten in his hair. A moan caught in her throat and her head fell back.</p><p> </p><p><em> Another win </em> , he thought, swiping his tongue over her again, and again, and again. She tensed beneath his hand and her thighs trembled. Then he flattened his tongue on her clit, applying enough pressure to have her back arching off the bed, and mouth parting in a silent cry. Higgins’ hand never lost its grip, holding his head <em> right there </em> as the wave of indescribable pleasure that she hadn’t ridden in so long engulfed her. His lips replaced his tongue on her clit and sucked, wringing a second orgasm out of her spasming body.</p><p> </p><p>A guttural sound escaped the majordomo, something damn near feral, and pride swelled in Magnum’s chest knowing he was the one causing that sound. Seeing, feeling, and hearing her come undone when she was always so well put together and composed was foreign to him, but he could find himself getting used to it.</p><p> </p><p>The way her throat fought to control any untamed noises that threatened to break free.</p><p> </p><p>The way her abs went taut under his hand keeping her hips still or her thighs quivered in submission to an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>The way her breathy moans sounded like a symphony in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he could get used to <em> that. </em></p><p> </p><p>She released his hair as her back flopped down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I don’t think the apology helped,” Magnum told her, traveling up her body, and stopping at her breasts. “You’re still quite distracting.” He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and toss it to the side. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the dark cursive just below her left breast spanning a few inches long—a place that could easily be concealed by a sports bra and most bikinis. It was no wonder why he had never seen this in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering how long it would take you to find it,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>His thumb brushed over the ink. “What does it say?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Liberté, égalité, fraternité </em>,” she replied and Magnum would be lying if he said that Higgins speaking French didn’t have his dick twitching in his boxers. “It’s a French motto that means ‘liberty, equality, fraternity.’”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum figured there had to be a reason Higgins decided to get that tattoo and he made a mental note to ask her about it later because now wasn’t the time. Not when he had a straining erection that demanded attention. He slipped his boxers off and climbed onto the bed, bracing himself on his elbows above his partner. Their eyes met in an unspoken conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I have an IUD.”</p><p> </p><p>The PI lowered his hips and used one of his hands to line himself up with her entrance. He pushed his hips forward, eyes observing her face intently for any signs of discomfort. Higgins gasped softly, eyes closing, and brow crinkling slightly how it did whenever she masked pain. He stopped instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” she said quickly, opening her eyes, but deliberately avoiding his gaze. “It’s just….it’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t miss the subtle embarrassment in her tone. “Hey.” His hand grabbed one of hers, fingers interlocking, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Patiently, he waited for her eyes to meet his before speaking again. “Don’t worry about it. <em> You </em> set the pace. Just tell me what you need, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. “I’m good. Can you….” she trailed off, jaw working as she fought with herself internally to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Go slow?” he finished after a couple of moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Magnum rolled his hips, steadily inching into her, and stilling once he could go no further. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, not daring to move until she gave him the okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed. “Keep going. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Magnum withdrew his hips and for a split second, Higgins thought he was going to pull out completely, but then in a single fluid motion, he pushed back in. She didn’t try to stifle the throaty cry that left her mouth. His lips attached themselves to the exposed column of her throat when her head fell against the pillow, drawing another unfamiliar sound from her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and drive him forward when he receded a few inches. So on the next pull back, he pushed into her with more force. The noise she made encouraged him to repeat the motion. On the fourth thrust, her thighs began to tremble as did his arms. And by the fifth, they were both coming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thomas.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Juliet.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Higgins’ heels were pressing into the dimples of his lower back to deter him from attempting to move—not that the thought even crossed his mind. He dropped his head, forehead resting against hers. Their heavy breaths mingled in the small space between them and he laughed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” she asked, her legs relaxing their grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not really that I found it <em> funny </em> per se,” he clarified, carefully pulling out of her, and moving to lie next to her. “But I, uh….”</p><p> </p><p>The majordomo halfheartedly rolled her eyes. “Spit it out, Magnum.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m used to seeing you so in control of yourself and your reactions to things that getting to watch you let go was a pleasant surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>He winced. “Should I not have said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no.” Higgins glanced over at him. “I mean….I just wasn’t expecting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that wasn’t a bad ‘oh’ then?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliet smiled, bright and genuine, and Magnum swore he had never seen something so remarkable. “You caught me off guard, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You? Caught off guard?” He brought his hand up to his chest with a mock gasp. “Once again, you surprise me, Juliet.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached over to flick her thumb and forefinger against his temple and he grumbled an offended ‘ouch.’</p><p> </p><p>“That did not hurt,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins didn’t look impressed. “I’m leaving now, Magnum.”</p><p> </p><p>The PI chuckled. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop messing with you.” He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, and reached out to graze his fingers over her tattoo. “Now back to this. I’m curious to know why you got it. As far as I know, you’re not French, so why get a French motto tattooed on your body?”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed. “Ever the private investigator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Higgy. There’s gotta be a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“The slogan itself doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with whether or not you’re French, it’s more of an ideal,” she replied, eyes staring up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum’s fingers never left her skin. “What’s so important about this ideal that you got it tattooed?” He sensed the change in her demeanor before the question left his lips entirely. It was slight, but it was there.</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched and it took her a few moments to answer. “Believe it or not, I wasn’t very well liked at MI6 for my first two or three years. I moved up through the ranks rather quickly, so that in addition to the fact I’m a woman who was in a male dominated workplace, I wasn’t popular among my coworkers.” She shifted. “It didn’t bother me much for a while, but as time went on, and the indifference morphed into animosity and even turned….<em> hostile </em> within a year, that’s when I spoke up. I told my superiors, one of whom was the most impartial of the men I worked with. He was the biggest help in getting matters resolved. A handful of Agents were fired for their less than favorable behavior toward me.”</p><p> </p><p>The PI’s free hand was suddenly next to hers, there to hold it she so chose.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled, her body releasing some tension she hadn’t realized it acquired, then continued. “There was this one Agent though, not that high in the line of command, but higher than me, and he seemed to enjoy giving me crap, especially once those Agents had been fired. Most of them were his friends, so he wasn’t too happy about it. He approached me later that day and told me I was a coward for what I did. That I should’ve kept my mouth shut and stayed in my place.” Higgins could just about feel Magnum roll his eyes at that and she grasped his hand, giving it a small squeeze. “He said women shouldn’t be in positions of leadership because they’re too emotional. About two days later, I ended up getting the tattoo and by my second year at MI6, I outranked him, and he had to take orders from me.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted. “I’m sure he loved that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most definitely. So much that he quit not even two months later. But not before telling me off on his last day there.” She paused. “Anyway, my experience as a woman at MI6 is what inspired the tattoo. The way I was treated was inexcusable and I know it had to do with me being a woman. But I believe that men and women should be treated equally and have the same rights. We’re all human here. My gender shouldn’t be the reason I’m so disrespected by those around me.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum’s fingers that had been tracing her tattoo were now wiping away the tears rolling down her temples.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where did those come from? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you were treated that way,” he spoke softly. “And I apologize, if at any point, I ever made you feel like you were less than me, whether it was while working on a case or in some other aspect. I care about you and respect you a lot and wouldn’t ever want to make you feel like they did.”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins turned her head to look at him. “Magnum, you have <em> never </em> made me feel like I was less than you. Yes, we’ve had our spats and moments when we didn’t see eye-to-eye on things, but I’ve never felt like less when I’m with you.” She released his hand and brought it up to cup the side of his face. “When I’m with you, I feel like I’m…. <em> more </em> and in a way, it’s reassuring.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum leaned in to kiss her, maneuvering himself until he was hovering over her again. “I’ve never met a woman as remarkable as you, Juliet,” he whispered, lips shifting from hers to behind her ear. “You’re intelligent.” <em> Kiss. </em> He traced her jawline to her chin. “Caring.” <em> Kiss. </em> His lips dragged down her neck to the small dip in between her clavicles. “Dependable.” <em> Kiss. </em> Then he moved to the tattoo, lips on <em> Liberté. </em> “Honest.” <em> Kiss. </em> To <em> égalité. </em> “Helpful.” And finally, to <em> fraternité. </em> “And absolutely breathtaking.” <em> Kiss. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> Merci </em>, Thomas,” she breathed, not hesitating to return his kiss once he made his way back up to her lips. Her legs curled around his waist, urging him onward at feeling his erection nudging the inside of her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He reached between their bodies to align himself with her opening, then slowly entered her. They found a pace together almost immediately, his hips rocking forward, and hers lifting off the bed. This was, without a doubt, the most in sync they had ever been. Her arms encircled his shoulders and she clung to him, matching each of his thrusts. The majordomo’s hands splayed out across his back and he felt her thighs tighten ever so slightly. He knew she was close, so to spur her on, he abandoned her lips in favor of the spot on the side of her neck that made her toes curl, and sunk his teeth down. Her nails dug into his skin and a slew of expletives tumbled from her lips as she came. Magnum groaned, his hips stuttering, and release following closely behind hers. He managed not to collapse on top of her, despite his body being utterly spent.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum caught his breath and pulled out of her, then flopped onto his back. “I didn’t realize you had a sailor’s mouth on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins looked to her left at him and her voice seemed to drop as she teased, “My mouth is capable of more than just speaking seven different languages, swearing, and telling you what to do, Thomas.” She migrated toward the bottom of the bed and watched his eyes track her every movement.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t ignore the rush of arousal the mischievous glint in her brown eyes or the smirk on her lips sent through him. “And here I was thinking you liked me enough <em> not </em> to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>One of her eyebrows rose into a perfect arch. “I’m sure there are worse ways you could go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who was he to tell her she was wrong? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to Frankie_Bug for telling me what Perdy's tattoo said because I was literally about to make up something random.</p><p>Although I will gladly listen to other opinions on this, I won't be budging on my own stance that Higgins is a power bottom and Magnum is a service top. It's been made pretty clear Magnum is a pleaser, so he would likely be the one to want to fulfill his partner's desires in bed which would please him. Higgins has a strong commanding persona, but I wouldn't say she's a top. She'd rather give the orders than be the one physically taking control.</p><p>Also, I hadn't written smut in months prior to this, so I had quite a bit of fun with it.</p><p>Bonus points if you recognize the title.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>